


Twin XL Mattress

by curledribbon



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, jeremy and michael are in college but live in different dorms with different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: Jeremy could do without Michael's cold feet, but deep down, he doesn't care when it means spending the night with his boyfriend.





	Twin XL Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> (“get your cold feet off me!” With Michael and Jeremy for the prompts?)
> 
> michael's an asshole, but jeremy loves him so, so much. college boys are just as ridiculous as high school boys, but they're just a bit more mature and a lot more stressed. these weekends together are very important to m + j!
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr!

“Get your cold feet off me!” Jeremy hisses, shaking his leg in an attempt to push Michael’s foot off of his shin. 

Michael snickers behind him and rubs his cold feet all up and down Jeremy’s bare shins. Jeremy wiggles around, more amused than bothered at this point, until he hears a sharp gasp and feels Michael’s hold on him tighten.

Sheepishly, Michael says, “Almost fell off the bed.”

“That’s what you get for your cold ass feet,” Jeremy says, amused. He scoots closer to the wall so Michael can avoid the edge of danger. 

Dorm beds, believe it or not, aren’t as uncomfortable as one may think (when you put about an inch of pad on top), but they’re just as tiny. Michael can fare in the XL Twin-sized bed perfectly fine on his own, but when he’s got a boyfriend under his arm he has to play a careful game of survival.

While Michael and Jeremy attend the same university, they decided that living in separate rooms, if not dorms altogether, might be for the best. Even though they had planned on being roommates since they found out about college, they had heard one too many horror stories of couples in their freshman year, and it scared them away from the idea.

( _“Plus,” Michael said, bumping his shoulder into Jeremy’s, “that just means it’ll be even nicer to see each other, since we won’t get to all the time.” There was a slightly bitter tint to the words, but they both knew it was for the best._

_“Yeah, but that means I’ll have to haul my ass over to your dorm to play Apocalypse,” Jeremy teased, as if he really minded walking a little bit to see his boyfriend._

_“Well, you’re going to have the Wii, so I think I should be upset,” Michael declared, only to get a punch on the shoulder in response._ )

As it turns out, Michael’s roommate leaves for the weekend every Friday, so Michael and Jeremy’s bro time ( _boyf time? broyf time? They’re never sure._ ) need not suffer after all. They get to game, eat snacks, do homework together, and cuddle, just like at home, and it’s awesome.

Except for when Michael’s cold feet get all up in Jeremy’s space.

“Mikey,” Jeremy starts. “I don’t understand how you’re so warm but your toes are like little chunks of ice.” 

He feels Michael shrug then bury his nose into Jeremy’s neck, kissing there softly. “Sorry, Jer. Guess that’s just part of the package.”

Jeremy closes his eyes, lets himself feel Michael’s kisses. “Dude, just wear socks.” He jumps when slightly less cold toes touch his ankle. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Michael squeezes Jeremy’s waist and kisses the tip of his ear. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” Jeremy feels Michael’s grin, and he can’t help but smile himself.

“You’re an asshole,” Jeremy murmurs, no heat behind the words.

“Mmm. Yeah. I love you.”

Jeremy hopes Michael doesn’t feel his heart pound faster as he hears that, but part of him does, because it’s probably easier to let his heart speak instead of his words. “Love you, Mike.”

Soon enough, they fall asleep, the exhaustion of the week lulling them into a deep, easy sleep, and Jeremy isn’t bothered by Michael’s cold feet once.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ twoplayergame! kudos and comments deeply appreciated! ^u^


End file.
